


Как любовь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Amell, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Зеврану никогда не нужно его ни о чём умолять. Он сам с радостью бросит ему к ногам весь мир.





	Как любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на WTF Kombat-2017 для команды Asexuals на задание "страшные любовные истории".

_Я хочу, чтобы люди рассказывали своим детям страшные истории о вещах, которые мы делали ради любви._

Дайлен, разумеется, знает, что такое любовь.  
Несмотря на некую изолированность Круга — он особенно остро ощутил её, когда ступил на берег вместе с Дунканом и оглянулся на озеро — не только магия и высшие материи занимают умы большинства обитателей Башни, не только по слухам и книгам знакомы они со страстями «свободных» обитателей Ферелдена.  
Он видит — и презирает — неистовое поклонение очередному богу, что церковники пытаются выдавать за единственную истинную страсть, ради которой нужно жертвовать всеми земными чувствами. Ему ведома греющая душу привязанность, что предписывается чувствовать к друзьям и наставникам.  
Нет, чем-то чужим и незнакомым для него остаётся лишь то, чему посвящают витиеватые стихи впечатлительные поэты, то, что восхваляют в древних сказаниях едва ли не чаще боевых подвигов. _Иссушающая и наполняющая мощью, смиряющая любую гордыню и возвеличивающая духом нищих до королей, ослепляющая и раскрывающая глаза, сила, что толкает злодеев к добродетели, а героев превращает в тиранов_ — так, кажется, высокопарно писал один антиванский автор, имени которого он уже не помнит. Всеобъемлющая страсть, что повелевает безоглядно вручать себя другому — без оговорок и без остатка.  
Он не видит в своей душе потребности ощущать это. Как и потребности ввязываться в странные телесные взаимодействия, что, видимо, обязаны сопутствовать этой разновидности любви, или же вызывать желание сами по себе.  
Его вполне устраивает такое положение дел. Устраивает та спокойная теплота, с которой он думает о Винн, Алистере, Морриган, других спутниках, которых он пока не готов назвать всерьёз друзьями, но которые уже точно не чужаки ему. Вполне устраивает место, что они все занимают в его сердце.  
Пока однажды в разгар битвы Зевран, в два прыжка оказавшись между ним и не в меру ловким разбойником, сносит тому голову, а затем, улыбаясь, бросает быстрый взгляд из-за плеча.  
И Дайлена вдруг окатывает жгучей нежностью и желанием, протянув руку, стереть кровь со смуглого лица.

Дайлен старается чаще говорить с ним.  
Он любит говорить с теми, кто сопровождает его — не все охотно рассказывают о себе, и следует с осторожностью подбирать нужные слова-ключи, чтобы постепенно убедить их хоть чуть-чуть приоткрыть своё сердце.  
Сердце Зеврана на первый взгляд распахнуто настежь, открытая сокровищница — бери не хочу. Вот только стоит приглядеться, и сразу понятно, что нарочитый блеск поддельных безделушек обманчив и лишь отвлекает от чего-то более ценного, спрятанного пока от чужих глаз.  
Зевран легко и охотно говорит о своей родине, о том, что ему дорого, о своих «приключениях» и детстве в борделе. Весело рассказывает о том, с чего не пристало веселиться, и он пока не знает, сколько правды в этих легковесных, пугающих словах.  
Но одно точно можно не подвергать сомнению — для него заниматься любовью всё равно, что дышать. Почти любая его история, любой его шутливый обмен колкостями со спутниками, любой разговор сводится к одному.  
Дайлену нравится слушать его переливчатый голос со странным акцентом. Представлять, как этот голос мог бы шептать разные глупые, ничего не значащие, но приятные вещи на ухо, как его обнимали бы эти сильные руки по вечерам. Лишь обнимали, ничего больше. Ночи в Ферелдене действительно очень холодные.  
Но Зевран наверняка не удовлетворится одними объятиями. А уж о том, чтобы пытаться провести его, нечего и думать — Зевран разоблачит неумелую ложь тела сразу.  
Поэтому, когда очередная игривая двусмысленность, вдруг закончившись вполне серьёзным предложением, повисает в воздухе, он отвечает отказом.  
Он ненавидит себя за секундное разочарование в его глазах.

Дайлен впервые видит столь неподдельную, искреннюю радость в его взгляде.  
Зевран не спешит надевать перчатки — продолжает держать их в руках, нежно поглаживая пальцами искусно обработанную кожу. Будто не может принять, что они принадлежат ему. Будто до сих пор не верил, что может чем-то обладать и что-то решать в собственной жизни.  
Дайлен смотрит на него — и гнетущее его желание наконец обретает чёткую форму. Он хочет и дальше видеть эту растерянно-довольную улыбку, этот благодарный блеск в его глазах.  
Ему не изменить свою природу — но, возможно, ему по силам осчастливить Зеврана другими способами.  
И если так, то он сделает всё ради этого.

Дайлену одинаково отвратительны обе стороны. Что Хозяйка Леса, которая думает, будто имеет право отмерять пределы чужим страданиям, что Затриан, самозабвенно упивающийся своей болью, ставящий прошлое выше жизней соплеменников.  
Лицемерие и кровь, куда ни брось взгляд. Впрочем, как и везде.  
Он уже понимает, что всё решится смертью, всё всегда решается смертью, и вопрос лишь — чьей именно.  
— Тогда мы не оставим ему выбора, — рычит Бегун, и ненависть горит в его глазах. — Снять проклятие или умереть!  
— Моя мать была долийкой. По крайней мере, так мне говорили, — негромко произносит Зевран, и его голос чуть слышно подрагивает. Дайлену перехватывает дыхание. — У меня нет перед ними никаких обязательств, но всё же, умоляю тебя — не делай этого.  
Зеврану никогда не нужно его ни о чём умолять.  
Он сам с радостью бросит ему к ногам весь мир.  
Они возвращаются в лагерь к вечеру, усталые, в чужой крови, и закутанное в тряпицы сердце Бешеного Клыка покоится в его рюкзаке, рядом с кольцом Затриана. Зевран идёт рядом, плечом к плечу, и, уличив момент, сжимает на секунду его пальцы.

Дайлен знает, что это неправильно.  
Наковальня и так уже забрала слишком много жизней, слишком много принесла боли ещё не мёртвым. Но Бранка права — таким могуществом не разбрасываются. И гномам нужно оружие против порождений тьмы.  
А им — как можно больше союзников. Он намерен пережить Мор во что бы то ни стало и защитить своих друзей. Особенно одного из них.  
— Разве крестьяне в полях свободны? — вопрошает Зевран.  
Какая-то часть его всё равно против, тихий голос на краю сознания продолжает шептать, что нет разницы между големами и одержимыми; что у него нет права давать кому-то возможность обрекать других на подобное. Он отмахивается от этого голоса. У него есть право желать жизни для себя и своих друзей.  
Для Зеврана.  
Они с Зевраном успевают переглянуться, прежде чем разъярённый Каридин бросается на них — и он готов пройти по трупам хоть тысячи Совершенных, лишь бы ещё раз увидеть эту благодарную уверенность в его взгляде.

Дайлен на секунду задерживает дыхание, услышав слова убийцы. Предложение отличное, он не может отрицать этого. Он понимает — или хотя бы надеется, что понимает — как мучительно для Зеврана осознавать невозможность вернуться домой. По крайней мере, не получив стрелу в спину, едва сойдя на берег.  
Тем более невыразимо, до боли оглушающе сладко слышать его упрямый ответ.  
Даже если все отведённые ему тридцать лет будут темны от горя — он всё равно умрёт счастливым, сохранив этот момент в памяти.  
И ещё один — то, как спустя пару минут, когда Дайлен кладёт руку на плечо замершему над телом Тальесена Зеврану, он, помедлив, накрывает её своей.  
Оставив на коже и рукаве едва заметные следы крови.

Дайлен уже давно не тот невинный вчерашний ученик, покинувший Башню вместе с Дунканом — так что ещё немного крови чудовищ на его руках ничего не изменит.  
«Спасибо», читается в глазах Зеврана, когда мёртвое тело Вогана оседает на пол камеры.  
— Спасибо, — еле слышно выдыхает он ему на ухо, отравленный клинок ещё темнеет от крови Каладриуса.  
Одобрительный кивок — и он крепче сжимает в руках меч, что должен опуститься на шею Логейна.  
Идти, сея смерть, нетрудно, когда есть, кому тебя направлять.  
Когда есть тот, за кем хочется идти.

Дайлен замечает его в толпе первым, даже раньше, чем возвышающегося где-то вдалеке Стэна.  
— Я думаю всё же вернуться в Антиву, — говорит Зевран с улыбкой, той открытой, искренней, лишённой напускного блеска улыбкой, что он приберегает лишь для друзей. Он неуместен среди наряженной ферелденской знати, как древнее золото среди дешёвых, отвлекающих взгляд побрякушек. — Потолковать с бывшим начальством.  
— Не против компании друга?  
Его глаза искрятся от радости, и Дайлену хочется никогда не отводить взгляд.  
— Сочту за честь, — улыбка становится чуть шире и хищнее. 

Дайлен никогда раньше не видел моря так близко. От него пахнет солёной горечью и закалённым в бою железом, совсем не похоже на знакомый, внушающий чувство покоя запах озера.  
Потемневшее дерево слегка поскрипывает, когда он всходит на борт.  
Он не оглядывается на оставляемый им Денерим, не думает о Ферелдене. Теперь всё это в прошлом — вместе с Мором. Его работа закончена, и будущее наконец-то кристально, ослепляюще ясно.  
Впереди Антива, и он готов лично утопить её столицу в крови Воронов, если Зевран того захочет. Он готов проделать это хоть со всем Тедасом, без раздумий и промедления — только бы Зевран не переставал смотреть на него с такой нежностью.  
Это легко. Естественно.  
Как дыхание.  
Как любовь.


End file.
